Simple Intentions
by Tears Falling Freely
Summary: AU. A young Sanosuke has a close run in with the Battousai.


A/N: I first wrote this for Kenshin/Sanoske but this evolved into something else entirely.

Warnings: AU, and OOC on Battousai's part. Sorry, it was needed for the story line (what little of it that there was that is).

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters.

* * *

Sanosuke was so excited. He had heard talk that the Battousai was here, in his village.

He burst out of his parents shack enthusiastically, the six year old grinning ear to ear.

The Battousai, the one that was fighting for their freedom by slaying the bad guys, was here, in _his_ village.

It only made him want to help the government more in their fight to win the revolution for freedom.

Village talk said the Battousai was staying until he had more orders, a new mission to assassinate more of the bad guys. Talk put him at the edge of the Village, just outside its borders and Sanosuke was planning on seeing if it was true.

* * *

Battousai hated kids. If he could, he would kill them all, they were so noisy and small, constantly getting in the way.

He had just finished a recent mission and was given orders to wait near the village until more orders were given.

There was something about the Sekihoutai coming through here soon to spout more talk of lowering taxes.

The government had promised lower taxes but Battousai didn't think for a second that they were going to actually lower them. It was a lie if he had ever heard one.

For that he was inclined to agree to with the other assassins, the government was a bunch of pigs, greedy for more money and power, but as far as Battousai was concerned, it was the peasant's problem, not his.

* * *

Sanosuke found him underneath a cherry tree, sword against his shoulder. One arm laid limp, hand touching the ground, the other across his chest supporting the sheathed sword. One knee was drawn up to nearly his chest, his right leg stretched out.

His chin was nearly touching his chest and his eyes were closed lightly.

Sanosuke was surprised that the Battousai only appeared about ten years older than him, give or take a year.

Sanosuke let his eyes rove over the pale man in curiosity. The first thing that caught his attention was the red vertical slash on the young man's left cheek, looking like it had only been acquired a few days ago. The second thing that caught his attention was the red hair that was gathered in a high ponytail, the rest hanging down past his shoulders. The hair looked silky and the skin was pale and smooth. He wore a white Hakama and a blue Gi.

He was marveling over how old the Battousai was when golden eyes looked at him. The Battousai had opened his eyes and Sanosuke was frozen by the cold golden gaze he found their.

* * *

Battousai had heard footsteps approaching long before they stopped. Curiosity made him appear to be sleeping, wondering what would happen and feeling excited that it may be an enemy he could kill.

When the steps stopped, he knew that whoever had stopped was staring at him, probably trying to work up his courage.

Battousai cracked an eye open and was a bit surprised that the idiot that was staring at him was a kid, appearing to be no older than six.

As a result, Battousai allowed his eyes to open and stare at the brown haired, brown eyed kid that was staring at him with fascination.

While he couldn't kill anyone while he was stuck here, it didn't mean he couldn't scare the crap out of a kid.

The Battousai clambered to his feet slowly, enjoying the apprehension in the kid's eyes.

He tucked the sword into the makeshift belt at his waist and walked to the kid with slow steps, hand resting on the swords hilt.

Stopping with only a few inches between them, Battousai chuckled at the way the kid stretched his neck back to get a better look at the male in front of him.

He was surprised when the kid spoke, without a trace of fear or hesitance.

"You're Battousai right?"

Battousai cocked his head to the side, and the kid took that as a yes.

"I'm Sanosuke!"

Battousai couldn't help but find this kid, Sanosuke, weird.

"I wanna be just like ya, fighting for peace and justice."

Battousai narrowed his eyes at the kid, feeling irritated. This Sanosuke had no idea how horrible the revolution really was and probably never would.

That was another thing he hated about kids, the way they only saw the innocence of the world until that fragile perception was ripped right out from under them.

Battousai's hand clenched reflexively around the hilt of his sword as it rested against his hip. He used his thumb to push the sword a bit out of its' sheath. His fingers were twitching with the suppressed urge to draw the sword fully and kill the kid.

He was interrupted by a messenger sliding to a stop behind him, panting heavily. The man rested his hands against his knees as he gasped for breath.

Battousai let the sword slip back into the sheath fully as he ignored the kid to turn to watch the low ranking officer gather his wits.

He knew the kid was staring but didn't bother telling him to scramble.

"Sir . . ."

Battousai gave his full attention to the man, feeling a glimmer of hope that it was a new kill order.

"You, are needed, a new assignment has cropped up. You are to report to the nearest Imperialist encampment."

Battousai grinned a touch maniacally at the thought of fresh waves of blood. The low ranking officer shifted in nervousness until Battousai nodded his consent.

The man left after that quit quickly and Battousai turned back to the kid he had been staring at a few minutes before.

For a minute he said nothing but as he turned to leave, he uttered a single sentence.

"Get stronger, than come seek me out."

_'So I can kill you.'_


End file.
